Within the context of modern data centers, there is a need to provide for uninterrupted power to protected load devices that are serviced by power supply units (PSU). The PSU architecture described in United States patent applications incorporated by reference herein (Ser. Nos. 15/004,585; 14/461,110; and Ser. No. 14/509,454) may be configured in a variety of ways to ensure that this requirement for uninterrupted protected load power supply is achieved. The present invention describes a variety of peak power control systems/methodologies to achieve this desired result. With this new methodology, the power supplies servicing a compute server farm need not be configured to supply the peak power demands of the server farm, but merely be configured to support non-peak power demands at or below a predetermined loading level (PLL).